The Evil Curse
by ShrekRulez
Summary: This is another Care Bears Halloween adventure as they're facing with the evil spirit named Mevessa by Ivan's revenge on his ex-friends. Can Ivan undo his mistake or it's the end of everything?
1. Chapter 1

Gather around, Care Bear fans, this is Shrekrulez to bring you another Halloween story. The last one was scary and almost unhappy ending, but it already turned out great. Now, this Halloween, something's really, supernaturally evil to take over the world of caring forever. Remember the evil spirit from the Care Bears Movie? Well, she's coming back for vengeance on our heroes and it won't be pretty. This story is called...

* * *

CARE BEAR'S HALLOWEEN ADVENTURE:

The Evil Curse

Part 1

Story by shrekrulez

DISCLAIMER: The Care Bear Family are trademarks of Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc and American Greetings, Co.

Rated 6+ for scary images, frightening scenes and fantasy action

Based on the Care Bears Movie

* * *

It all started 2 weeks ago before Halloween, at Greensburg, all the people are getting ready for the scariest holiday of the year, Halloween, and then, one of the clowns put up a sign on the telephone pole and the crowd were looking at the sign.

"COME ON! COME ALL! The 4th Annual HALLOWEEN CIRCUS Extravaganza. PRIZES! CANDY! COSTUME CONTEST! FUN! FUN! FUN! October 26-31 at the Greensburg Park."

The crowd were happy to go to the Circus this Halloween all except for a lonely 12 year old teenager named Ivan and he's getting upset about Halloween. He hates Halloween every year of his life since his ex-friends were making a practical Halloween joke on him. They were playing a game of SAFE ZONE and then, he's at the car and he got egged and t.p.ed as well. His parents saw their son was doing the wrong thing on the car. He got grounded by his bully friends. As the years passed, he'll never wanna care of his friends or loving Halloween ever again.

"I hate Halloween," said Ivan, "every year those despicable, rotten friends of mine hurt me. This year, I'm gonna get revenge on them. Yeah. I'll make them pay. Huh? What a spooky place. Hmm. It's worth investigating."

Ivan is investigating the graveyard with too much spookiness all around especially darkness which is really dark than his room. He heard spooky noises as he walking very slowly and he got screamed.

"Man, this really spooky. Maybe I should turn back before something's gonna happened," said Ivan as he about to get out, he bumped a book and tripped on the ground.

"OW! THAT HURTS! Hmm. What's this? 'MAGIC TRICKS?' Sounds interesting. Maybe I can bring this book with me," said Ivan as he leaving the graveyard and going back home. Later, he's at home in the living room watching TV.

"Hmm. Nothing on TV. Oh, well. Maybe this book should entertain me, man. It's locked. Oh, a key. This should open the book," said Ivan as he open the book with the key and then, the green light brightened his living room very bright. "WHOA! MAN, THIS IS WICKED!" He heard a evil laugh from a woman by HER! YES! The evil spirit have come back to get ready to destroy caring forever.

"HA HA HA! I'M BACK! I'M READY FOR...! Hmm. Young child, I should thank you for opening this ungrateful book. Who are you?," the evil spirit asks.

"I'm Ivan. Ivan Robertson. And who are you, ma'am?," Ivan asks.

"Name's Spirit for short. Maybe I can help you on something to repay my freedom," said the evil spirit.

"There is, Spirit. Those bully friends of mine who's making a practical joke years ago. I want to do something nasty this year," said Ivan.

"Hmm. Nasty, huh? Hmm. Halloween is getting nearer so this would be fun. Where are your friends, anyway?," the evil spirit asks.

"3 blocks away from here. Why?," Ivan asks.

"I got something evil to them. Here's a box with a creme pie," said the evil spirit while she's laughing.

Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot, all the Care Bears and Cousins are decorating Halloween as much as the people of Greensburg. They're decorating with pumpkins with funny faces, cardboard bats and ghosts with happy smiles and chains made of construction paper. Love-A-Lot and Oopsy Bear were decorating the Caring Meter with the two pumpkins until Oopsy almost accidentally smash one of the pumpkins.

"I GOT IT!," said Love-A-Lot and she got it and Oopsy lands on the cloudy ground and said, "Oopsie. Sorry about that. I almost made a squash of a pumpkin."

"Don't worry about it, Oopsy. At least, I saved the pumpkin's roundness. HA HA HA!," said Love-A-Lot.

"Well, at least, Care-A-Lot's almost ready for Halloween. I can't wait to go out Trick or Treating," said Oopsy until Bright Heart Raccoon ran quickly and about to show everyone the poster about the Halloween Circus.

"That won't be necessarily, Oopsy. LOOK!," said Bright Heart.

The entire Care Bear Family shows up and they look the poster and really thrilled about the circus is coming.

"WOW! HOORAY! YIPPIE!"

"Suddenly, our wish just came true for Halloween this year. Can't wait for the circus. I'm gonna be a mummy," said Wish Bear.

"I'm gonna be a cowboy this year. What about you, Brave Heart?," Tender Heart asks.

"Well, confidentially, I don't know what I'm gonna be this year. Maybe I could be a...?," said Brave Heart until Grumpy interrupts, "a cowardly lion from the Wizard of Oz? HA HA HA!"

"Grumpy Bear, that's not very nice. Go and apologizing to Brave Heart immediately," said Swift Heart.

"You right, Swifty. Sorry about my bad comment. Won't happen again. Friends?," said Grumpy.

"Friends. Maybe I can be a Care Bear this Halloween," said Brave Heart as they're laughing until Gentle Heart ran and said, "TENDER HEART BEAR! TENDER HEART BEAR!"

"What's going on, Gentle Heart?," Tender Heart asks.

"Something's bad is gonna happened at LeRay's house. COME QUICKLY!," said Gentle Heart as the Care Bears were running towards to end at the cloud and Gentle Heart Lamb is giving Tender Heart a staroscope and seeing through at Greensburg of what's going on. "Hmm. It's Ivan Robertson. He's making something to hurt those three kids. But, why?," Tender Heart asks.

"I bet if he needs a Care Bear's care, Tender Heart. Let's go down there before it's too late," said Grumpy.

"Good idea. Well, I'm still not the leader, but, I can suggest. Brave Heart, Swift Heart, Bright Heart, Grumpy, Oopsy and I will go down there to stop him," said Tender Heart.

"We'll keep a eye around to see something unbelievable, sports fan," said Champ when he showed up.

"Absolutely," said Gentle Heart.

"GREAT! LET'S GO!," said Tender Heart as the cloud car appears and then, down they go to stop Ivan for making a big mistake. Ivan makes a big package with a creme pie to put on one of their faces.

"THIS IS GONNA BE SWEET!," said Ivan feeling happy until the cloud car stops and Tender Heart shouts, "IVAN, STOP!"

"Huh? AHH! COLOR FREAKS! I'M OUT OF HERE!," said Ivan as he ran with his book.

"Why is he running away from us? This doesn't make any sense," said Bright Heart.

"I'm going after him and settle things straight. WISH ME LUCK!," said Swift Heart as she's fasting up to help Ivan and Grumpy said, "good luck and be careful, my sweet." Suddenly, it was too late to stop the pie joke as one of the bullies just opened the package and got splutted.

"OH, NO! WE'RE TOO LATE!," said Brave Heart.

"UGH! WHOEVER DONE THIS TO MY FACE, WILL PAY EVERYTHING YOU EVER PRICED!," the first bully named Richie LeRay.

"We'll help you, Richie. COUSIN CALL!," said Brave Heart as him and Bright Heart using their caring powers to fix the problem.

"Thanks to you, whoever you are, for cleaning me up," said Richie.

"It's no problem. We, Care Bear Cousins, always helping around in need. I'm Brave Heart Lion, this is Bright Heart Raccoon, that's Tender Heart, Grumpy and...," said Brave Heart until Oopsy tripped.

"Oopsie. I'm Oopsy and I'm the oopiest bear around. But, I can fix my mistake," said Oopsy.

"Hmm. Anyway, thanks for your help, now, if you excuse us, we'll find the boy who done this to me,"said Richie.

"Wait a minute. The boy's named Ivan and he didn't mean to," said Tender Heart.

"Every year is the same. He doesn't like us because we made the dirty tricks on him," said Alex.

"SHUSH!," said Lee and Alex said, "oops."

"Hmm. It seems to us, they made a oopsie like me," said Oopsy.

"Oopsy's right. What did you do that to poor Ivan?," Tender Heart asks.

"We made a prank on him and it was fun. His parents saw everything and grounding him instead of us," said Alex.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. Hurting a poor kid isn't the way to make friends. It was irresponsible and careless. How would you feel if the joke's on you?," said Tender Heart.

"Geez. We never thought that way, man. He's right. We got to find him and apologize. Where Ivan could be?," Lee asks.

"LOOK! My Swift Heart made her footprints on the ground. LET'S FOLLOW HER!," said Grumpy.

"LET'S GO!," said Tender Heart. "CHARGE!," said Brave Heart and now, they're gonna following the footprints from Swift Heart. Meanwhile closer to the graveyard, Ivan along with the evil spirits were about to hide quickly from the scary caring creature which the Care Bears are not.

"(breathing heavily) I think we lost them, Spirit," said Ivan.

"Not quite. The blue one is closer and much scarier from them. QUICKLY! IN THERE!," said Spirit as both of them inside the creepy tomb house and stays inside. Swift Heart stopped and said,

"Hmm. Very strange at the graveyard. I better investigate this place to find Ivan."

Swift Heart looks back and fourth until a green light shines brightly and then, she's about to find out from inside.

"Hmm. A green light in that spooky tomb shack? This I gotta see," said Swift Heart and then, she looks at the window and saw Ivan with someone else. She gasped and saw the evil spirit and said, "oh, my gosh! It's her! I remember before we become the Care Bear Cousins. I got to give the Care Bear signal to warn the others."

"At least, we're safe from them," said Ivan.

"Now, quite yet, my friend. There's someone out there to ruin our fun. I got a idea. In order to get me out of this book is by reading this spell. READ IT QUICKLY!," said the evil Spirit.

"Okay. Hmm. Let's see. THERE IT IS!," said Ivan when Swift Heart saw Ivan on the window and he's about to read the magic words and she shouts, "NO, DON'T! DON'T READ THE SPELL!," then, suddenly, Ivan reciting the spell and it worked, she's out of the book slowly to transform herself in her true form. As the spell works, the clouds were swirling while the Care Bears and the bullies saw the cloud with lightning clashing and thunder rumbling.

"What's with the cloud today? The forecast is getting unpredictably strange," said Grumpy.

"You were right about that cloud, Grumpy Bear. It's located at...(shivering) the creepy graveyard," said Brave Heart.

"There's Swift Heart's signal. WE BETTER HELP HER! COME ON!," said Tender Heart.

"COMING! (Tripped on a rock) Oopsy," said Oopsy.

Swift Heart stops the signal and swiftly getting inside the tomb shack and opening the door, but, she was too late to stop Ivan for making a big mistake and then, the rest of them came and saw Ivan with HER! The evil spirit came as a woman and with the witch's clothing from the Wizard of Oz and said,

"HELLO, FOOLS! IT'S TIME TO PLAY WITH YOUR OLD FRIEND! Oh...ALSO, MY FRIENDS, TOO!"

The evil spirit is using her evil magic to transform the stone rocks into three evil beings to help the evil spirit. By specific names named by her as she said, "say hello to my new friends. Remaire, Pol and Jatry."

"Ivan, what have you done?," said Tender Heart.

Ivan smiles evilly until he's getting sad for what he done until the evil spirit is about to curse him with her dark magic. "AHH!," Ivan shouts in pain as he cursed by the evil spirit. Ivan's in trouble and Swift Heart gasps and gonna stop her for hurting Swift's friends.

"Huh? NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH THAT! HERE I COME, YOU WITCH!," said Swift Heart as she's swiftly running faster to get her until she anticipate Swift's move. She's also got cursed.

"NO! SWIFT HEART!," they shouted.

"You fools will be next. GET THEM!," said the evil spirit.

"CARE BEARS STARE!," said Tender Heart as they're staring at the monsters, but, unfortunately, their staring powers won't worked on them as the monsters grab them and the bullies, too.

"I don't understand. I thought our staring powers always overpowering evil and uncaring," said Tender Heart.

"That's nothing. Any power of good always backfire and you fools won't win," said the Great Spirit.

"We'll see about that. I'LL GET HELP!," said Oopsy as he flee the scene until she's using her powers to control the trees and then, it came to life and the branches were coming towards to Oopsy and it grab him good. "LET ME GO, YOU SPOOKY LOOKING TREE, YOU!," Oopsy shouts.

"This what I called a cool party. A cool party to ruin the world of caring, man," said Jatry.

"The party has just begun. You boys get the prisoners to the park. I'll return when I'm done. Now, the rest of you, you can called me, MEVESSA! HA HA HA!," said Mevessa.

Mevessa and the other monsters are transporting to Care-A-Lot and so is Swift Heart, Ivan and the other cursed Care Bears so they can tell them everything's okay. The Care Bears saw them back with a special visitor while Mevessa and the other monsters behind the cloud house laughing evilly. Bright Heart said,

"We're back with our special visitor, Ivan. He's about to stay here for awhile."

"Hmm. Something's very strange about Bright Heart, Love-A-Lot," said Help-A-Lot Bear.

"You got a point there, Help-A-Lot. The other Care Bears are acting so strangely, too. Hmm. Been out of Care-A-Lot lately," said Love-A-Lot.

"Well, a friend of the Care Bears is a friend of ours. Of course, you can stay for awhile," said Gentle Heart Lamb.

"Maybe we need a explanation about him and our friends," said Friend Bear.

Her plan is working out perfectly as the Care Bear Family taking the cursed Ivan and the other Care Bears to the Hall of Hearts and Pol said, "wow. Your plan is working perfectly. Now, those fuzzy bears will be end up uncaring dummies. HA HA HA!"

"Of course, it's working, Pol. The time will come very soon. Hmm? What's this? (Picking up the poster) AHA! OUR OPPORTUNITY KNOCKS! LOOK!," said Mevassa.

"Hmm. A very interesting Halloween Circus is coming to town. That's a place to destroy caring once and for all," said Remaire, "right, my dear?"

"Yeah. The Circus. HA HA HA!," said Remaire.

Now, two weeks later, it's October 26 and it's 5 days to Halloween, at Greensburg Park, the Circus came and the people were setting up the whole tent. The lions were growling and the other animals were trained by the clowns and the ringmaster as well. Mevessa and the other evil beings were looking at the circus while they're laughing evilly. Later that night, everyone in town were gonna see it especially the Care Bears as well while wearing their Halloween costumes. Looks like things aren't gonna great for them. The ringmaster came and shouts with his speaker phone.

"GOOD EVENING, GOBLINS AND GHOULS! HA HA HA! WELCOME TO THE 4TH ANNUAL HALLOWEEN CIRCUS! WE GOT A GREAT SHOW BECAUSE WE GOT A SPECIAL GUEST! PLEASE, WELCOME...IVAN AND HIS ASSISTANT, SWIFT HEART RABBIT!"

"HUH?!," they shouted.

"I didn't know Swift Heart is part of the show. This should be interesting," said Cheer Bear.

"Hmm. I wonder what's Ivan gonna do this year," said Proud Heart Cat.

"I never knew he could be a magician. Oh, I'm not sure he can," said Polite.

"Something's definitely strange here. Maybe his first trick to make her disappear," said Perfect.

"WATCH THIS TRICK! I'LL MAKE THOSE CARDS INTO BIRDS!," said Ivan as he putting his special cloth on top of the cards and using his words to make them birds.

"WOW!," the crowd reacts.

"OH, GOODY GOODY GOSH! I LOVE MAGIC!," said Baby Hugs.

"Yeah, Hugs, especially to make those cards to birds. How they suppose to do that, anyway?," said Baby Tugs.

"A great magician always never reveal their secrets. Let's see if Ivan got something in his magic sleeves," said Grams Bear.

The next act is a disappearing act when his lovely assistant, Swift Heart, got a special box for someone who can be in there to perform the disappearing act. Now, Ivan was announce to the audience.

"MY NEXT TRICK IS THE DISAPPEARING ACT! I NEED A VOLUNTEER FROM THE AUDIENCE!"

"Hmm. I never do disappearing acts, but, I'm gonna try. Secret Bear, you wanna try, too?," said Friend Bear as Secret Bear whispering to her that she wanna try as well. "It settles, then. WE'LL BE YOUR VOLUNTEERS!"

"EXCELLENT! PLEASE, COME IN!," said Ivan as both bears were gonna go to the stage while they do it Ivan's parents came to watch the show. They saw their son as a magician was doing his magic tricks. "Huh? Isn't that our son as a magician?," Mr. Robertson asks. "Hmm. He never do any magic tricks while he was 4. Something's definitely fishy about our son, hun," said Mrs. Robertson.

"Please, step inside the box, bears. NOW, WATCH THIS AS I WANDERING MY WAND! DISAPPEAR!," said Ivan and then, the magic puff made the bears disappeared as he assistant open the box. The crowd reacts with cheer as they applauding.

"MARVELOUS! STUPENDOUS! NOW, THAT'S WHAT I CALL MAGIC!," said Good Luck as Polite kissing him with love.

"GREAT JOB, SON!," they said as one of Mevessa's henchguys pops out and saw Ivan's parents were applauding of their son doing his magic tricks.

"Uh-oh. We got trouble. If my predictions were correct, I bet that his parents," said Pol.

"Hmm. You're absolutely right, Pow. They can jeopardize your evil plans, my lady," said Jatry.

"What difference does it make? LOOK!," said Mevessa as the two Care Bears appear in their own cage as Friend Bear said, "What's going on here? Is this part of the magic act?", as Secret Bear whispers as she points at the other Care Bears and the three bullies as well in their own cages. "You're right, Secret Bear. This isn't a magic trick. IT'S A TRAP! YOU! BUT, YOU WERE..."

"I was, but, not anymore. Welcome to your doom, fools. And I'm Mevessa. HA HA HA!," said Mevessa as the evil 3 beings were laughing evilly. Now, it's time for the final act as he gonna announced to the audience one last time.

"OKAY, THEN, TIME FOR THE BIG FINALE! THE CAGE TRICK! I NEED ALL THE CARE BEARS TO COME UP THE STAGE, PLEASE!"

Then, the Care Bear Family are up at the stage and now, he's gonna say, "ALL RIGHT! WATCH CLOSELY! I'M GONNA PUT THEM INTO THEIR BIG CAGE!," and he puts the cloth and the magic puff poffs the Care Bears into their own big cage. The audience were cheering with glee until the parents came closer to the stage and they're happy for their son.

"OUTSTANDING, MY SON! We're so proud of you. Huh? Son? Son? You were right about our son, my dear. He's not respond," said Mr. Robertson.

"I don't know what's wrong with our son. What the heck is going on? And who can get the Care Bears out?," said Mrs. Robertson.

When suddenly...THEY APPEARED!

"HA HA HA! THEY WON'T! THEY BELONG TO US! HA HA HA!," said Trash.

The people were screamed in panic and the Care Bears were also frightened as well until they all saw Mevessa as one of the Care Bears said about her,

"OH, NO, IT'S HER! THE EVIL SPIRIT! It doesn't good at all, sports fans," said Champ Bear.

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY IT! We can stop you if you have any powers of uncaring, spirit," said Good Luck Bear.

"FOOLS! WITHOUT YOUR CARING, THE WORLD BELONGS TO US! HA HA HA! AND THE NAME IS MEVESSA!," said Mevessa.

"CARE BEARS, PREPARE TO STARE! COUNTDOWN!," said Cheer.

"4...3...2...1! CARE BEAR STARE! CALL!," they said as their staring at them, but, unfortunately, it didn't worked at all because her power is stronger from her true form and then, she's using her magic to cursed them all without care. The people were about to leave the place away from the evil beings until the trees were moving and grabbing each and everyone of them. The Care Bears are doomed forever and the people, too.

"YOU MONSTERS! YOU DONE TO OUR SON!," said Mr. Robertson.

"NO! It was your son for revenge to hurt those bad friends of his. He made me getting out of the book," said Mevessa.

"Oh, dear. My poor boy. I wish you never to hurt those kids. That's the only way to make friends," said Mrs. Robertson.

"SHUT UP! YOU'LL BE WITH HIM NOW!," said Mevessa.

Now, all the monsters are putting them into a cage and curse them as well. They have won and the world of caring plus Halloween are doomed. The ringmaster said, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" They ran, but, they curse them without care and sharing. All the people are staring to stay there in their positions as zombies without caring.

"WE DID IT! IT'S ALL OVER! HALLOWEEN IS OURS!," said Remaire.

"AND SO IS THE WORLD AS WELL! I'M MEAN, YOUR WORLD!," said Pol.

"It's yours as well. Go and have fun. THE CARE BEARS ARE DOOMED FOREVER!," said Mevessa as she's laughing evilly.

"Nothing's gonna stop us now, my lady," said Jatry.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!," they shouted as they're off to have fun while Mevesssa walks with them.

They're off to have fun of tormenting the planet as the people are zombies and so is the Care Bears as well. All hope have lost because of Ivan's revenge to hurt his ex-friends back. Can anyone stop them before the world of caring stays careless forever? Stay tuned for the most dramatic conclusion yet as the Care Bears will try to put the end of Mevessa's rage of uncaringness.

TO BE CONTINUED...!


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan made a terrible mistake by using her to get revenge on his ex-friends so now, the World of Caring is in chaos also the entire Care Bear Family. Can Ivan have time to fix everything or it'll stay it forever? The adventure continues as the Care Bears are gonna need more caring to stop Mevessa and her evil beings also there's a tragic ending you'll be surprise and shock at the same time on:

* * *

CARE BEAR'S HALLOWEEN ADVENTURE:

The Evil Curse

Part 2

Story by shrekrulez

DISCLAIMER: The Care Bear Family are trademarks of Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc and American Greetings, Co.

Rated 6+ for scary images, frightening scenes and fantasy action

* * *

When we last off, all the people became uncaring zombies when they're doing absolutely nothing and looking very scary with their green glowing eyes. All the Care Bears are stay in their positions just like the people. Ivan is standing like the rest of them until he made thought in his own dream when something like that to his life. He's imaging the torment from his own revenge and then, he starts crying his eyes out and his heart warms inside. The evil curse just lifted.

"NO! (Breathing heavily) Huh? OH, NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE!? My revenge did this to everyone and my parents? No..(crying) The poor rabbit. I'm sorry for everything I done to you and everyone, too," said Ivan as he crying so weepy.

His tears is breaking the curse and reviving Swift Heart with heart.

"Huh? Where am I? Oh, yeah, I was about to stop you for making a big mistake. Revenge won't make friends, it's just make things worse," said Swift Heart.

"I know that now. I'm so sorry, uhh...," said Ivan.

"Name's Swift Heart Rabbit and I'm a Care Bear Cousin. I want to be your friend," said Swift Heart.

"You already are, Swift Heart. Hmm. I know what. We got to open that cage and getting your family out," said Ivan.

"That's a great idea. Let's do it," said Swift Heart as both of them were opening the cages and setting them all free for now and his ex-friends as well. They're putting all the Care Bears and the people on one table for awhile.

"That's all of them, Ivan," said Swift Heart, "so what are gonna do now?"

"Hmm. I don't know. Something must be stopped or the world will be miserable forever. I GOT IT! THE BOOK!," said Ivan.

"RIGHT! THAT'S THE SOURCE OF HER POWERS! WE MUST DESTROY THE BOOK!," said Swift Heart.

"Problem is where the heck is she," said Ivan until they heard a loud noise coming from Mevessa's beings and one of them using cars for target practice. (BANG!) They used their evil magic to destroy things around also transform anything to something ugly. Pol said, "this is fun. Who were thought Halloween is much fun for us?"

"Yeah. Since there's no one to care, Care-A-Lot's gone forever. And no one not even those stupid fuzzies can't stop us now. HA HA HA!," said Jatry.

"That's all the cars. HEY! LET'S TURN THOSE PUMPKINS INTO PIES! (ZAPS!)," said Remaire as he turn the pumpkins into pies and splutting his friends. He's laughing evilly and so as them.

"Guys, I'm going back to Mevessa's place and rest. See you both later," said Pol as both Ivan and Sweet Heart saw Pol ran off so they're following him where distract lives. Pol is entering the old house where Mevessa lives and both Ivan and Swift Heart were smiling so fiendishly to take down Mevessa and her evil beings. In no time at all, they enter her realm and Pol stops closer inside of Mevessa's oval caverns asking her something.

"What is it this time?," Mevessa asks.

"My lady, forgive my intrusion, I was wondering if we could destroy their homes. I'm tired of smashing cars," said Pol.

"Very well, then. Go and do as you please. I need a nap for this glorious triumph," said Mevessa.

"Thank you, my lady," said Pol and he left until Swift Heart jumps out and zooming faster around him and Ivan punch Pol hard and he's out unconscious and they're putting him into the old trunk for awhile.

"Nice punchline, Ivan," said Swift Heart Rabbit.

"No problem. Nice fancy swiftness, girlfriend," said Ivan, "now, all we have to do is getting that book," until Swift Heart found a cloth on the floor and she said, "Ivan, I got a idea. I'll be him being sick in this cloth to distract her. Then, you'll get the book and we'll high tail out of here."

"That's a cool idea, Swift Heart. What if she's not realizing Pol's voice?," Ivan asks.

"Hey, I'm the Master of Disguises," said Swift Heart as she's cover herself to be as Pol feeling sick and then, she's at Mevessa's oval caverns and asking her for something. Swift Heart pretending Pol with her deep voice.

"My lady, sorry for my intrusion, but, I need a nap. ACHOO!"

"Hmm. Now what?," Mevessa asks.

"ACHOO!," said Swift Heart.

"Pol? All you right? You look like you're having a nasty cold," said Mevessa.

"Yeah. Been having too much fun with the cold. If it's okay, I can take a nap? ACHOO!," said Swift Heart.

"Okay, then. You can sleep, but, not at me, understand? I don't like sickened monsters around," said Mevessa while Ivan took the book from behind and left in a hurry. Swift Heart said, "thank you, my lady," as she leaves quickly. Mevessa shrugs and about to sleep when suddenly the magic book is missing and she saw with her own eyes. "Huh? (GROWLS LOUDER) AURGH!" Mevessa's powering her up and smashing the place down and shouts,

"BOYS, THOSE FOOLS TOOK MY BOOK! STOP PLAYING AND START FINDING!"

They heard and saw both Swift Heart and Ivan with the book and they're gonna get them before the book is finished. "GET THEM!," said Remaire. Both Remaire and Jatry are running faster to get them with their own magic.

"GIVE US THE BOOK!," said Jatry.

"NO! SWIFT HEART, CATCH!," said Ivan. Ivan threw the book and she caught it while zooming fast away from them.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU TO GET THAT BOOK!," said Jatry while using his powers zapping faster, but, didn't worked on her because she's much faster than them. Swift Heart raspberries at them to make those uncaring monsters very angry. "AURGH! STOP HER!," said Remaire. They zap at her many times, but, still missing her until one hit of the popcorn ball and she's slipped. She lands on the trash can and the book fell on the road.

"Now, the book is ours," said Remaire.

"NOT ANYMORE, LOSERS!," said Ivan as he grab the book.

"HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR!," said Jatry.

"Playing fair? NAH!," said Ivan as he ran quickly when of a sudden Mevessa appears out of nowhere and he saw when she said, "GIVE ME THE BOOK! THERE'S NO WAY TO HIDE FROM ME!" Ivan slides under her and said,

"HE SLIDES AND HE MADE IT TO HOME BASE!"

Mevessa saw both Remaire and Jatry closer to her and all 3 got thud in one big hit and Ivan said to them, "I'M SAFE AND YOU'RE OUT! HA HA HA HA!" Meanwhile back on the road, Swift Heart gets up and said, "that was a close one or I'm barbeque bunny. Oh, no, Ivan! I must get back and quickly! (ZOOMS!)"

Now, Ivan is back the circus where the Care Bear Family and the people were cursed.

"I'm back and this horrible situation ends now. How to destroy this book?," Ivan asks when Mevessa and the evil beings came and have got Ivan surrounded. Mevessa said to Ivan,

"Nice try to get away from us. You are in trouble now, kid. Hand me the book."

"NO!," Ivan refused.

"Listen, kid, be a good sport and give us the book back. RIGHT NOW!," said Remaire.

"NEVER! You think I'm gonna hurt caring? NO! My revenge done this and I don't want to do that anymore. I'll find a way to stop you," said Ivan.

"I can't take it anymore. Bye-bye, loser," said Jatry as he powering his hands to zap him until Swift Heart came and bumped him. She got shocked badly and thud on the ground. Ivan saw her hurt Swift Heart so he's mad from them when he's closer to the lamp the book starts firing. Jatry was about to get rid of the boy, but, his powers just vanished.

"HUH!? WHAT!? MY POWERS! GONE!," said Jatry.

"That's not all it's vanishing. LOOK! OUR BODIES ARE VANISHING AS WELL!," said Remaire.

"WE'RE DONE FOR! AHH!," said Pol.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! MY SKIN IS MELTING!," said Mevessa.

"YOUR TIME IS UP!," said Ivan.

Not all is going bye-bye as their powers were disappearing the curse just broken. The Care Bear Family and the people were back to normal as well all the destruction from them also back to normal as well. Jatry gone so is Remaire and Pol, too. The book is finally burn to crisp and Mevessa is about to be gone forever.

"IVAN! YOU DID IT! YOU BREAK THE CURSE!," said Swift Heart after she's all right.

"HA HA HA! HA HA HA!," said Mevessa.

"What's so funny, Mevessa? The source of your powers just disappeared. You gone forever so what's so funny," said Tender Heart Bear.

"They made destroy me, but, there's a consequence. Those who open the door and a friend to stop him...WILL BE CURSED! HA HA HA! You, kid and you, bunny rabbit. YOU BOTH BE STATUES FOR ALL ETERNITY! BYE!," said Mevessa as she's gone forever.

"OH, NO! LOOK!," said Ivan as his feet turned into stone and so does Swift Heart as Grumpy shouts with tears, "SWIFT HEART, NO! Please, don't be a statue. I don't want anything happen to you."

"I'm sorry, my sweetheart. There's nothing you can't do to stop it. Me and Ivan help the world of caring," said Swift Heart.

"(sniffs) I guess I deserve it, Swift Heart. Not you. You Care Bears teaching everyone to share, care and making friends. I thank you for caring," said Ivan.

"SON, NO! Please, don't be a statue," said Mr. Robertson. "I don't want my baby to become a statue," said Mrs. Robertson while she's crying. Then, their legs turned into stone and so will be their stomachs and arms. It's almost done with their curse. The Care Bears and the people can't believe this is happening.

"Looks like it's over. Bye, my sweet and I still love you," said Swift Heart while she's kissing Grumpy on the lips and Ivan said to his parents, "I love you both, Mom and Dad. Sorry for using my vengeance on you guys."

"WE STILL CARE FOR YOU! WE WON'T PLAY TRICKS EVER AGAIN! WE SWEAR!," said Alex.

"See ya. (Crying with tears)"

Then, both Ivan and Swift Heart were turned into stone statues, permanently. Now, all of them were crying their eyes.

"That's the final judgment by Mevessa and her evil beings. They're coming back, but, Swift Heart's gone, too. Why they did this to them?," Noble Heart's sorrowing.

"No. It happens if anyone who can understand the true friendship. Or it'll become of this," said True Heart.

"And that's the truth," said Lotas Heart Elephant.

"Halloween won't be the same without Swift Heart and Ivan. (sniffing) I guess sometimes we made a lot of oopises," said Oopsy.

"I know what you mean, Oopsy. I know what you mean," said Love-A-Lot when she's hugging Oopsy with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Well, I guess we can put Swift Heart back to the Forest of Feelings. Can anyone help me?," said Brave Heart.

The Care Bears and Ivan's parents were carrying both Ivan and Swift Heart to the Forest of Feelings so they can take care of them to remember as friends, family and heroes to save the people they loved. It was the most depressing Halloween in history. The Care Bear Family form their staring powers to make a cloud boat to take them back to Care-A-Lot. Mr. and Mrs. Robertson are going with them and so is Alex, Lee and Richie and then, Noble Heart using his staring power to form a care train for the people to join. Up they go to Care-A-Lot and in no time they're at the Forest of Feelings to place both statues there for a long time. Everyone didn't speak for awhile as few were crying and weeping.

Until something went crack. (Statue cracking)

"Oh, no. The statues are cracking. When those statues are cracking apart, they're gone for good," said Funshine Bear.

"I thought the curse is over," said True Heart.

"Man, this really bites. Poor Ivan," said Lee.

The entire statues were crumbling apart in pieces. It's all over. They all crying in tears and closing their eyes so they'll never seen them in pieces. Suddenly, Grumpy's approaching towards to ever forgotten love of his life and said while weeping.

"Swift Heart. My sweet Swift Heart. I can't believe you die. I don't wanna let you die. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Then, all of a sudden, something wonderful was about to happen. A sky blue leg appears and a sky blue arm also appears, too. It lifting Grumpy's face and he opened his eyes to see the one and only...

"SWIFT HEART! I thought you're gonna be a ghost or something," said Grumpy.

"Does the ghost do this?," Swift Heart asks and both kissing together.

Ivan is back to normal as well.

"MOM! DAD!," said Ivan while he ran and giving them a hug and they're hugging back. The crowd cheers loudly with glee. Ivan and Swift Heart were back to life because of love, caring, sharing and friendship that breaks the curse so nothing's ruining caring ever.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THEY'RE BACK ALIVE! BUT, HOW...!?," Oopsy asks.

"It's love, caring, sharing and friendship that breaks the curse. We're back alive," said Ivan.

"Ivan, for what were been experiencing this, well, we're very sorry," said Richie.

"And we'll never hurt your feelings again," said Lee.

"Especially making practical jokes on you, too. Friends?," said Alex.

"Friends, " said Ivan and they're hugging together and the crowd also cheering with glee.

"Wow. We got so many surprises in store for Halloween," said True Heart Bear.

"Yes, True Heart Bear. With the evil curse from Mevessa disappeared, the world of caring is saved. We shall never do anything to hurt caring as long as we care," said Noble Heart.

"YEAH!," they said.

"This is such a merriment for Halloween. I got a great idea. We'll spend Halloween here in Care-A-Lot. What do you think about that?," the Ringmaster asks.

"YEAH! HOORAY! YIPPIE! ALL RIGHT!," the crowd cheers in agreement. In no time, it's October 31st, HALLOWEEN! At nighttime in Care-A-Lot, everyone are having a good time. With magic tricks by Ivan and Swift Heart also bopping for apples, the costumes were great, pumpkins shining brighter with candles, playing games with the other Care Bears, dancing, also having refreshments until Oopsy drinking too much apple cider. (BURP!) Luckily Good Luck got some more and Polite helping him and kissing him also.

"There's no doubt. This Halloween is the most fun this year," said Noble Heart Horse.

"You can say that again. With all the excitement, I don't think uncaring will ever hurt the Care Bear Family," said True Heart Bear.

And so, thanks to Ivan and Swift Heart, caring is saved once more and there's no evil, uncaring or anybody who doesn't like caring will ever stop caring again. Everything's back to normal from now on when everyone and the Care Bears shout...

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! BOO! HA HA HA HA HA!

I wish everyone a very, happy and safe Halloween to all the Care Bear fans and families as well. The Care Bears will be back for another adventure soon. CARE-A-LOT!

THE END!


End file.
